The present invention relates to an electrode and connector assembly and method for using same.
More particularly the present invention relates to electrodes used for external pacing, defibrillation, and monitoring of the heart. Often these electrodes have multiple functions. Some are used for defibrillation, pacing, and monitoring. Others are used for pacing only. Still others are used for defibrillation and monitoring. These electrodes are usually substantially larger than other types of electrodes, such as electrodes used solely for monitoring. The larger size is necessary because of the need to spread large electrical charges used for defibrillating or pacing over a larger surface than would be needed for an electrode used solely for monitoring.
In the defibrillation process a charge of electricity is introduced to the patient through the external electrode for stimulating the heart and for correcting heart fibrillation. For pacing a charge is introduced to the patient through the electrode for pacing the heartbeat.
Electrodes used only for monitoring receive small quantities of electrical energy generated when the patient's heart beats. These small quantities of electricity are transmitted through the electrode to a console which is capable of analyzing and charting the patient's heartbeat.
Electrodes used for the above purposes are often disposable. They are placed on the patient's skin during use and then discarded. These disposable electrodes usually include electrical connectors or wires which are connected permanently to the electrode and which lead to a console or machine for performing the various functions intended. Disposal of these electrodes also results in the disposal of the connectors or the wires because the connectors or wires are usually permanently connected to the electrode.
The connectors and the wires are the most expensive components of prior art defibrillation and pacing electrodes. Disposal of the connectors and/or the wires with the electrodes results in wasted cost.
One solution to this waste problem is to provide a defibrillation or pacing electrode that can be detached from the connector and wire before disposal. There are several problems however in providing a detachable connector to an electrode used for defibrillation or pacing. The connector must provide positive and reliable contact with the electrode so as to minimize arcing, failure, or any form of open circuit to the electrode during the defibrillation or pacing process.
The detachable connector must also be fail-safe. Paramedics or other medical personnel applying the electrodes to a patient are often doing so under conditions of emergency. Because of this, the connector must be one which can be attached quickly and easily with a minimum of confusion. The structure of the connector should be such that even under these confusing circumstances the medical personnel can attach the connector to the electrode in a reliable manner.
The connector must provide a strong connection to the electrode because often the conditions under which the electrode is being used are conducive to jostling, moving, and other forms of physical movement between the connector and the electrode. The strength of the connection is therefore important to maintaining proper electrical continuity.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved electrode and connector assembly and method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an electrode that can be used for defibrillation or pacing but which does not have a connector or wire permanently attached to the electrode.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an electrode and connector assembly for use in defibrillation or pacing and which permits the electrode to be disposable without having to dispose of the connector or the wire.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved electrode and connector assembly for use in defibrillation or pacing and which provides detachable connection between the connector and the electrode.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an electrode and connector assembly which provides detachable, but also very strong and reliable connection between the connector and the electrode.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved electrode and connector assembly which will function even if the medical personnel attach the connector in a reverse position from its intended connection.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an electrode and connector assembly which includes a connector that can be quickly and easily attached during confusing circumstances often encountered in a medical emergency.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved electrode and connector assembly which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.